icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cam Relationship
iDate a Bad Boy Hear me out on this iDate a Bad Boy logic. I don't think Carly liked Griffin for him, I think she just liked his tough persona, and all the characteristics that Sam has ( minus the embarrassing hobby/obsession ). Carly's mentioned that Sam was cool and appealing, Griffin might as well be a male Sam. Here's an example: Carly: See? It does bother you. Freddie: No, I just don't think Griffin seems like your type. Sam: He's got a point. I never would've pictured you with a guy like him. Carly: Me either, but there's just something kind of exciting and cool about a bad boy. Sam: Uh, trust me, I get it. Carly: Guess what he has? Sam: What? Carly: Scars! Sam: '''Ooh! Scars are hot. '''Carly: '''I know! Some are from motorcycle crashes, and some are from fights he's been in. I just love it! As soon as she learned he liked Pee Wee Babies, she panicked and wanted out. Also, during Carly's conversation with Sam, Sam seems to be smirking a lot of the time, even after she asks if something went wrong between her and Griffin. iDate a Bad Boy.jpg iDate a Bad Boy 2.jpg [ This is real nitpicky, but Sam says "Baby got some Sugah!". Any connection, if she calls herself Momma, and Carly baby? ] Roxas82 19:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Nora kiss in Relation to the Cam relationship I was thinking whether or not to mention that as a subtext/nitpick part of Cam. In my opinion, if Dan is willing to do that, he may be testing girl/girl relations to possibly attempt Cam in the future. What do you think?Roxas82 23:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I didn´t really think much about the kiss and mainly thought of it as a funny little thing. If it had been bigger (not just half a second), I would definitely have mentioned it. On the other hand, I´m from Germany, so I have a bit of a different mentality than most of the people here (who probably are american) and can´t judge what impact it has on the american audience, maybe it is more exciting for them, I don´t know. I´ll have to leave that completely to you. If you mention it, I´d put it under nitpick because Carly and Sam weren´t really involved. Mak23686 06:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sam face I think Sam´s face after Carly suggests to break up in iQuit iCarly is quite similar to her expression after the Seddie kiss. Think we should mention it? Mak23686 16:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! When Sam tries not to care about something to hide her feelings, she normally puts on that face. I think it'd be a good idea to mention it because she didn't seem happy about the kiss, nor the break up...Roxas82 20:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 excerpt script If you've noticed, it's on the Seddie and Creddie pages It says this: '''FREDDIE: Can we just not talk about it? CARLY: No, we can't not just talk about it. FREDDIE: But my mom's waiting for me to-- CARLY: I don't care. Are you in love? FREDDIE: (AVOIDING THE QUESTION) Sooo... what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know "chicken" obviously, but what other-- CARLY: Are you in love or not? FREDDIE: (LONG BEAT, THEN) Yes. CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY LOOKS AT FREDDIE -- SHE'S VERY CONFUSED. If anything, this says either no ship will happen, or cancels out the Creddie ship ( to me ). This excerpt peaked my interest a while ago, but I thought maybe we would put in our opinions on another interpretation after seeing all the other spins on it. EXAMPLE #1 CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: (RELIEVED) Oh, good. So you're not in love with me. FREDDIE: (SHEEPISH) No, I am. I was just embarrassed to say it out loud. CARLY: (ROLLS HER EYES) Aw, Freddie. EXAMPLE #2 CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Thank God. FREDDIE: I texted it. CARLY: You texted-- CARLY CHECKS HER PEAR PHONE AND SEES "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" FROM FREDDIE. CARLY: Aw, Freddie, whyyyy?! EXAMPLE #3 CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: (REALIZES) Oh my God! You're in love with Sam?!?! FREDDIE: (INCREDULOUS) What?!?! No!!! Are you insane?! I'd rather have a colonoscopy than spend one night with Sam. CARLY: Well, then who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (BEAT) You really want me to tell you? EXAMPLE #4 CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Then who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (LONG BEAT, THEN) Sam. CARLY STARES AT FREDDIE FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN SHE CALMLY PICKS UP HER PHONE AND DIALS 3 DIGITS. CARLY: (INTO PHONE) Yes, I need an ambulance at Bushwell Plaza... EXAMPLE #5 CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Okay. So... who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (BEAT) Gibby. CARLY: (LONG BEAT, THEN) I'm gonna go make some rice. EXAMPLE #6 (for all you seddi fans) CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Okay. So... who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (PAUSES) You don't know her.. CARLY: (EXCITED) Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! (she jumps up and down) FREDDIE: (ANGRILY) SAM! (He storms out) Here's Dan's response, a few examples of how the script could end. Note that in all of them, Carly's still terrified of the idea of Freddie being in love with her, or annoyed ( by some responses ). In one, she's freaked out that he's in love with Sam, and in the last one, Freddie's paired with Gibby ( likely for humor ). In example 4, she calls an ambulance for Freddie, and honestly, my thoughts were that she was gonna hurt him at first. Then I realized she may be calling a hospital to check out his head, done also for humor. What do you think about it all? Do you think it had the slightest Cam subtext in it? I´ve seen that in Dan´s blogs some time ago. The 4th one ... yeah, it seems quite Cam - ish, but given the fact that he has posted a lot of different endings to show what way a scene can go, I can´t really take it seriously. Mak23686 05:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Of course! I just thought his writing was a bit creative, which should say something about his style. I wouldn't take this script to heart, but were it to happen, I think a humorous scene would occur afterwards, or Freddie would be cutoff in his response to Carly asking him a question.Roxas82 06:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Splitting the Page Okay, we´ll have to split the page over the course of season 4, I think (It´s already the longest page on this wiki now). The question is: how? I suggest we move the website hints, fanfiction and so on to a different page ("additional Cam material" or something like that) so we have this page purely for episode analysis and put up a link to the "additional stuff" - page at the end. Tell me what you think. Mak23686 16:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah good point... I was thinking about that. Maybe we could leave just the episodes with speculation & the subtext moments, then put nitpick and etc. on another page and link it.That sound any good? Roxas82 02:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sounds good. Mak23686 04:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Write a small summary for iGet Pranky? Although it's not a Cam main/subplot in face value, a lot could be said in undertones for Cam in that episode. Think we could write a small summary for that episode, or is it unnecessary? Roxas82 21:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I´m not sure. Ask again tomorrow, it´s 11:30 PM here. Oh, and Nick Regnier: please sign your messages here(~~~~). Mak23686 21:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) my bad, I stand by the idea to create the summary however Nick Regnier 21:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for the support! And sorry Mak!!! See you soon! Roxas82 21:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess we could. Who writes it? Doesn´t really matter because the other will probably edit it and improve it a few times, but who does the basics? Mak23686 16:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking I could write a few thoughts and you could add your views on iGet Pranky, that'd better flesh it out. Roxas82 23:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay; You should do it soon, though; starting next week, I got a job, so I won´t have THAT much time any more. Mak23686 05:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I don´t really understand that sentence, could you explain it to me (The "For this reason..." part)? Carly for her part, asks about Sam's crush, which neither Freddie nor Spencer do. Carly could be hurt by this admission, seeing as a mutual pact was made by the iCarly trio to no longer keep secrets in iThink They Kissed or may feel jealous of Sam's crush. For this reason, it makes more sense for this "little crush" to be harmless. Mak23686 09:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! In other words, I feel Sam's little crush is harmless and will go nowhere bc she promised she'd tell Carly everything in iThink They Kissed. This was after Carly was upset about Sam kissing Freddie. Carly was upset about a possible relationship change, and Sam calmed her down by telling her they'll keep no secrets from her. If Sam truly did like Spencer, then she'd tell Carly and keep that promise. Roxas82 19:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) AAAH, okay, now I get it. Thanks! Mak23686 19:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No problemo! Roxas82 19:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC)